


Soulmates

by BrownSugarC



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownSugarC/pseuds/BrownSugarC
Summary: Sonja Percy aced English in high school and college.  The last thing she needed was ‘New York’ telling her about prose.  You never have to talk to me again Sonja but that man is your soulmate.  Good Night!
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy
Kudos: 5





	1. Girl Friends

“You okay Sonja”

“Yes, I was surprised at how much I wanted to cry. I don’t want to leave any of you.” 

“You know how I feel about your going. I know we are going to miss you. Some of us more than others.”

“I’ll miss you too Tammy.”

“And LaSalle?”

“Sure, I’ll miss him. We were partners for so long. I ‘ve gotten so use to him.”

“Why are you looking at me like that Gregorio?”

“Because you are lying to me and you are not being honest with yourself. You’re going to pretend that you didn’t notice how quiet he was at the bar? I saw you looking him all night when you didn’t think anyone else was watching.”

“LaSalle was more than your teammate Sonja. I think he is your soulmate. Do you know what a soulmate is? ‘A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet. A connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior.’ That’s what I saw the first week I observed you and my suspicions only grew over the weeks and months.”

“I guess I will always be surprised that he didn’t ask you to stay. I know he wants what is best for you, but his heart must be breaking as much as mine.” Well you still have 48 hours left in New Orleans. Maybe one of you will come to your senses.”


	2. Regret

“Okay LaSalle. It’s been three weeks. Just how long are you going to mope” Tammy says as she turns towards Chris.

“What?”

“You didn’t hear me because you are sulking.”

“No, I’m not, just thinking.”

“About?”

“About life.”

“Life or someone in your life Christopher?”

“Leave it alone Tammy.”

“Nah, I’m not feeling it LaSalle. You miss that girl as much as I do. I did tell her I didn’t want her to go then I said ‘but you need to do what is best for you’. She would never admit how much she loves you.”

“What?”

“Oh, don’t look at me like I’m nuts. It must have been obvious to everyone else how much Sonja loves you.”

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Look LaSalle, I told you from the beginning that I thought there was something between you two. You were always in sync with each other. Even when you tried to disagree you usually ended up on the same side of an issue or mission. Percy wouldn’t tell me what you spoke about after I left you in the squad room the last day she was here.”

“We just said goodbye Tammy.”

“Are you sure Chris? You just let her go and never told her that you didn’t want her to go. Tammy now crying. “That you didn’t have feelings for her?”

“I couldn’t do that Tammy” LaSalle responds starting to choke up. “She needed to find her life, her destiny. You need to stop Tammy. You can’t make me feel any worse than I did then or then I do now.”

Tammy got up and walked to the spot where LaSalle stood. He did nothing to stop her from putting her arms around him as her phone rings. “Sorry, I need to take this. After she hangs up the call, she tells him “I need to get out of here someone is waiting on me.”


	3. Transition

Sonja Percy was transported into an entire new world. A new job and a new city where she knew absolutely no one.

Tammy had given her the name of a real estate agent who was able to quickly find a vacant condo with a lease option. She had worried about the cost of living in D.C. but lucked out with the unit because the developer had over built the complex. This was the first brand new apartment that she had ever lived in.

Her household goods arrived quickly, and she was unpacked within a few days. She lingered in her library/office looking at the photos from her assignment with NCIS. She debated about framing some of them concerned that seeing them every day would make her departure even more difficult. Tammy had taken a number of photos at the bar her last day on the job. She couldn’t help but notice the grim look on Chris LaSalle’s face.

She already missed him. It was too late now. She couldn’t go back. But here in the quiet of her new home, she realized that she actually did love this man.

Monday morning came quickly. Percy hardly slept Sunday night anticipating her new adventures ahead of her.

Eight weeks later she was ready for her first mission. She found this region of Africa to be a challenge but loved her new hairdo and to be able to speak Arabic again. Djibatuti was one of the smallest nations on the continent with a smaller, less well known port of call for American military vessels.

Her latest mission ended in confusion. The main courier, an American, disappeared from the landscape in Egypt after they had him tracked from somewhere in Djibatuti. The operation was a complete bust leaving her boss pissed at the money and time that he had invested in it.

They were all surprised to see the main suspect’s name reappear on a cable from Honduras. The United States worked with Honduras to address regional challenges – including the fight against transnational criminal networks, narcotics trafficking, money laundering, illegal immigration, and trafficking in persons. Interesting enough, it was also a port of call for the U.S. Navy.

The team was quickly dispatched to South America. Sonja was a support team member this time given that she had interacted with the suspect in the African part of the mission. Two months later, the caper was over. He was shocked to see her on the detail that picked him up at a prison in São Paulo. Due to the dangers posed by being locked up in a Brazilian facility, they wanted him in U.S. custody as soon as possible. There was a Navy ship heading north back towards Central America. Transporting him in their ‘brig’ would allow the CIA time to interview him before he could lawyer up. Since the ship didn’t have quarters for Percy, she took a ‘hop’ with a chopper that was heading north to a classified location. Once there she would receive further instructions regarding her transport back to the States.

LaSalle on the other hand had a life filled with one crisis after another. The IRS was on his ass about the company that his father had dumped on him. And after he was able to get out from under that mess, Pride was shot. Then he never knew when Cade would veer off his treatment plan. Every once in a while, he would encounter a case with notes or action from Percy. They seemed to come way too often to his displeasure only serving up a reminder for how stupid he had been to let her go without telling her how much he cared for her.

He continued to struggle with her absence. He tried to make it work with Sebastian but without Sonja and her humorous observations about the ‘nerdy one’ as she called him, he began to be more of a pain than he was before he was an agent. There were moments when Tammy helped with her own comments about Sonja, but after she was kidnapped, she had to focus totally on herself. LaSalle grew concerned about Tammy observing the way she looked and sometimes smelled. He also couldn’t help but notice how Sebastian stuck to her like he suspected she would do something stupid.

As time passed on, the pain became more bearable but he would often realize that there was just a little pain still there and then he would sulk or find himself drinking one too many beers.


	4. The "Package"

“Hello, can I help you?”

“My name is Christopher LaSalle from the NCIS New Orleans Office. I’m here to escort a prisoner to New Orleans.”

“Nice to meet you Agent LaSalle. I will let Major Collins know that you are here. You can have a seat over there. Can I get you some coffee?”

“No thank you. It’s a little late for caffeine.”

“Agent LaSalle?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Major Collins. It’s nice to meet you. I do have some bad news however. The ship is caught in a ‘squall’ and will be delayed getting to port. You and the flight crew will need to stand down for at least twenty-four hours. There is a Navy master-at-arms and a CIA agent on the ship with the prisoner. The other agent is going to catch the ‘hop’ back to CONUS. She got in about an hour ago. I made a room reservation for you at Building 84. My driver can drop you over there. There is a dining facility right there as well.”

“Thank you Major Collins. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It didn’t take LaSalle long to check in. He thought he would catch a quick bite of food then retire for the night. Nah, he thought, I need to shower first.

An hour later he wondered if it was too late to eat but wanted to stretch out his legs. The flight down was extended as the front end of the storm pattern had socked in New Orleans as well.

LaSalle stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the dining facility. “Still got your head buried in a book I see” he said as that classic LaSalle smile came to his face.

“Oh lord LaSalle, how far in the world do I have to go to get away from you?” Sonja Percy retorted as she nearly leapt into his awaiting arms.

“Sonja, it’s so good to see you” he says as he embraces her.

They laughed and talked over each other for nearly an hour. LaSalle realized by then that he was starved. He couldn’t tell anyone what he ate because he was so focused on his former partner. That night he looked at her from a different vantage point. Yes, she was an FBI agent but all he could see right at that moment was that this was a beautiful woman who was hanging on his every word.

They quickly learned that the prisoner that he was escorting back to New Orleans was actually her ‘collar’. Percy explained that the sailor had shown up on the MI-6 radar over a year before. He took his criminal enterprise with him to his new posting in Honduras. Sonja’s team picked up the case since they were finally able to determine that the perp was actually a member of the U.S. Navy. He managed to catch hops routinely to other bases in the southern command due to his extra duties as a postal clerk.

“So, can you dance yet LaSalle” Percy asked him?

“Well dance would be an exaggeration, but I can sway with the music.”

“Come on then Country Mouse”.

LaSalle had forgotten how the soap on her skin smelled. He wondered to himself if he was holding her too tight, but she never moved an inch once she was pasted against his chest. Neither of them was anxious to leave the other but Sonja had to remind him that he needed to be rested up and be sharp for the flight back to the States.

There was a long goodbye at her door. Sonja finally stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. “The beard needs some work LaSalle” she said sarcastically. “It feels like a brush.”

“Good night Sonja” he said with a chuckle.

“Good night Christopher. Sleep well.”

LaSalle took his time walking up the stairs. Had she ever called him that without being angry at him he asked himself? She spoke it almost like the prose of a song. He smiled to himself as he laid down thinking that this might be the best boondoggle he ever had.

Sonja found herself disappointed when she looked through the peep hole the next morning only to see a burly sailor on the other side of the door.

“Good Morning” she said through her cracked door.

“Good Morning Agent Percy. I wanted to give you an update. The ship is still not underway. It appears that it will be another 18 – 24 hours before she gets in.”

Two Minutes later

“Good morning Agent LaSalle”. He then relays the same information to LaSalle.

Well I’ll be damned Chris thought. He sits down at his laptop and sends King a short e-mail then picks up the phone.

“Hey Percy, did you bring a suit? Great. How about a boat ride in the harbor? I’m looking online and I see that they have a beach where they rent a two-person transparent canoe kayak.

“That sounds okay” Percy responds but do you mind if I catch a couple more hours of sleep?”

Percy got the most out of their breakfast. Everything she selected had been picked within the last six to eight hours. She was even able to persuade LaSalle to try a sampling of the healthy food on her plate.

The afternoon flew by. Percy had no desire to try anything water related but watched with amazement as Chris went para sailing. He really wanted to go look at the reef, but he wasn’t willing to sacrifice anymore time away from her.

They returned to their quarters late in the afternoon and took quick showers. Sonja was already seated when he came into the dining hall. He was surprised when she motioned for him to sit on her side of the booth.

Once again, his nostrils were filled with the exotic smell of her shampoo. He caught his body’s response before it got too far out of control. He was taken aback at his reaction to seeing her again. She had worn the tiniest swimming suit that he had seen on a woman for a long time. She obviously was still working out so even at her diminished weight, her body was perfectly formed augmented with steel plated abs and ‘gun’ arms.

Percy was ready for a little more substantial food that night as she cracked her crab. LaSalle decided to try Plantains which was uniquely grown in Honduras. 

Chris picked up a message from the front desk as they moved through the lobby to the outdoor patio. The note simply said 1600.

As Chris reached for Percy’s backpack, his arm brushed hers. I wonder if she felt that he thought. He looked at her face as she passed him. Oh crap, just take the chance he thought as he bent down to kiss her. Soon her arms were reaching for his neck.

He quickly pulled back to her surprise. “Look Sonya. I can’t do this here. I’m not going to lie. I have been attracted to you since the first day we hugged. Regardless of what I have said in the past, I have wanted to be with you. I need to leave.”

To say that she was stunned would have been an understatement. While she had wondered if he was the least bit interested in her as a woman, she knew they were very close professional associates.

“All right Chris. Let’s go back to our quarters. You have a long day tomorrow. How about breakfast at 1000.”

Sonja checked her messages and found that the Navy had confirmed a seat for her on the same outgoing aircraft as the prisoner that day.

Their noon meal ended up being rushed. The ship had picked up a good head wind and would arrive in 90 minutes. The transport plane was already on the tarmac.

Three hours later the fully loaded plane was ready for departure. The flight was uneventful.

While Percy had planned to meet LaSalle after he was finished getting the prisoner secured in the New Orleans jail, she took the time to drive past all of her old haunts. No, she didn’t miss New Orleans. It was loud, dirty and had other undesirable qualities. She looked at her watch as she waited for Christopher. They had unfinished business.

Percy had booked herself a room at the Crown Plaza right near the commercial airport. LaSalle texted her about 6 p.m. that he was headed her way. She had taken an hour to go find a killer dress. Something sensible that she knew a good old country boy like LaSalle would appreciate.

The grin that quickly appeared on his face confirmed that she has made the correct selection. “Hey you” he stated as he leaned in to find her lips again. “You look beautiful” he added as he passed by her to enter her room. “Is there any place special that you would like to eat?”

“How about Mr. Eds? The one thing that I do miss from here is the seafood.” 

LaSalle was surprised at how quickly the time passed by. They seemed to be locked into their own little world. He caught a glimpse of his watch as the band announced their last song. He invited Percy to join him on the dance floor for one last dance.

It was Percy who suggested that he come to see her in D.C. While she used the cover that he could help her do some site seeing, he suspected it was just that – a cover. She thought it should be sooner than later because she never knew for sure when she would deploy on a mission. They hoped it could be in three weeks. 

Pride called him to the conference room while holding his leave request. “Hey, I hate to ask this but is there any way that you could take this leave a week earlier? There is a coordination conference in D. C. this week and I would like for you to attend.” LaSalle coyly responded “yes” while smiling to himself. Two weeks in D.C. and he wouldn’t have to pay for the trip. He quickly e-mailed Sonja who found her own self smiling at her desk.


	5. The Visits

Three weeks later LaSalle found himself on an aircraft with a stomach full of butterflies. He still can’t understand how he saw the not so tall Percy among the terminal full of individuals. “Come on. We have a long haul to go retrieve your weapon. I’m pretty sure that there will be several people on the flight given you came out of a big military city.” Of course, she was right. 

They then took the tram over to pick up her car and then went to the pickup door for his luggage. Look LaSalle, I know this game well. I finally learned all the tricks. We would have had to walk back a mile to get your luggage.”

Sonja knew that there was a car rental pick up location at a hotel near her condo. They picked up his rental car there.

LaSalle was more than impressed with Sonja’s condo. “Sonja, this place looks like it would be a magazine layout.”

“It is beautiful isn’t it? I cannot believe it either. Tammy had a friend who passed on the name of an agent. You would not believe the upgrades that I got on this unit.

Saturday the two of them actually did do the tourist thing. Sonja had discovered a tour company that had a pick up point at a hotel just a mile from Percy’s condo. They enjoyed the opportunity to laugh and talk without one of them having to focus on driving. They enjoyed the opportunity to be together again. LaSalle couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. 

The two of them went to the grocery store on Sunday after Sonja drove him to the location of his training. “The exit here Chris is tricky, so make sure you move over to this lane as soon as you can” Sonja advised him.

“Look, I know that I can’t cook as good King, but I hope you like this” Chris said as he carried his creation to the kitchen table. 

Sonja noticed that LaSalle smile didn’t dim one minute that he was there. She was glad that he agreed to take her up on her offer of her guest bedroom rather than renting a hotel room. It allowed them to drink as much as they wanted the weekend and have more time together as the week passed by.

Friday night the NCIS director held a reception for some of the foreign partners that were in the country the week. Director Vance was surprised to see Sonja on LaSalle’s arm and joked about her returning to NCIS.

“No Director. While there is a lot going on with NCIS, it could never be as exciting as what I do every week.”

Sonja finally had the opportunity to meet Kasie Hines who replaced Abby Sciuto in the lab. She chuckled to herself that she would never had thought that she would find someone else in NCIS as petite as she was.

“I’m so excited to meet you” Kasie gushed. “You’re the first African American female agent that I ever heard of. I met Loretta Wade a few months ago when she flew in for a conference. She told me then that she wished I had been able to meet you.”

Chris and Sonja had a great time dancing to the U. S. Navy Band Cruisers who played after dinner. She enjoyed her time at the event except for this NCIS agent who kept trying to figure out how he knew her. She tried to keep him at bay denying that she knew him. She was also making every effort from keeping one of her covers from being blown. Heck yes, she knew who he was but she wore her hair straighten on that mission and only spoke Portuguese while on that assignment years before while with the ATF.

They had taken a car that night. Sonja fell asleep and then wondered the next morning how she had gotten to bed.

Saturday morning Chris cooked himself breakfast while Sonja down some fruit and one of her shakes. They headed to the Amtrak to catch the train to Niagara Falls.

Sonja had wanted to see a waterfall all her life and was disappointed while in Madagascar to find that the Victoria Falls were severally reduced due to a drought.

This trip both excited and surprised Sonja. She had long read about how romantic many couples found being at the falls. She left unaware of that aspect because in the beautiful restful spot Christopher LaSalle lost himself. The second night of their stay, Sonja stayed silent while he laid out the story of his life. It seemed the more he talked, the more he talked. While she expected tears when he got to the guilt he felt over Savannah’s murders, she was unprepared to hear about the depth of the hurt he felt when his father left their mother and then the subsequent downward spiral of his brother Cade. 

She knocked quietly at his door the next morning to find a still distracted and now embarrassed LaSalle. “Chris, I’ll order breakfast while you shower. The boat leaves in two hours.”

LaSalle practically sat on top of her the entire cruise. He remained somewhat reserved as they ate dinner. Upon returning to their suite, he asked her if she minded watching a movie.

“No? Okay, I’ll let you pick it”

“Did you ever see ‘The Wiz’ with Diana Ross and Michael Jackson? No. Well, you’ll like it.”

Sonja was happy to see him relax as every new song came on the screen. She almost cried as Diana/Dorothy sang ‘Soon As I Get Home’. All she could think at that moment was how much she missed being with her friends Tammy and Chris in New Orleans.

“Thanks Sonja” he finally said quietly. “Thank you for tolerating me. It’s been tough Sonja. Losing Savannah almost killed me too. Then you left. Then King got shot and almost died. Then Tammy was kidnapped.”

They sat there so long that LaSalle dozed off. “Christopher. Chris. You need to wake up and go lie down.”

The next day and evening went by quickly. Sonja was disappointed that they had to leave. She had not felt so relaxed for a long time. She was glad that they were just tourist. No responsibility. No guns. No looking over her shoulder for the bad guy.

They took the train back to the D.C. Amtrak station then took a car service back to the condo. After quickly removing the wet swimsuits from their suitcases, Sonja threw the suits and her damp cover up into the washing machine.

She quickly checked her phone messages while Chris checked his personal e-mail account on line.

Thursday night they went to see the Nationals play the Braves. LaSalle was dressed in an Alabama tee-shirt but Percy refused to be embarrassed. Friday night they went to the theatre to see the Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater. Chris had an old Navy friend who was able to snag him two tickets through his military base. Percy was beside herself to be able to once again ‘dress’ for the theatre. She told LaSalle “you don’t look so shabby yourself either Country Mouse” as she helped Chris put his tux jacket on. Sonja was so excited that she didn’t see that she had once again thoroughly impressed LaSalle with her attire.

La Salle cooked breakfast for them after they returned from the police gym Saturday morning. Later that evening they joined a Marine that LaSalle had met at the training conference the week before in an evening of poker. The Marine did not take LaSalle’s comment seriously on how good of a card player that his former teammate was. Of course she cleaned all of their clocks and walked away with enough money to buy herself a new computer.

They slept in on Sunday then both spent a couple of hours on the computer while LaSalle did his laundry and packed. Both had to hit the ground running the next day. Chris had booked the last United flight out of D.C. He insisted that they take a car service to airport so that she would not be out alone that late at night. He kissed her sweetly as the desk agent made the last call for the non-stop flight to New Orleans.

Chris’ was surprised at how much he missed Sonja during his first week back in ‘Nola. Fortunately, the next week went by quickly with two major situations. He was beat and had just walked into his house when his phone rang. It was his sister. His mother had missed a step at church and fell and broke her hip while at prayer service. She had just gotten out of surgery. Chris promised to call her the next day and then headed to bed.

His mom called him before he could get his act together. “Yes momma I miss you. Come home? I don’t know mom. I would need to see what is on the radar for the next few weeks. Let me check with my boss tomorrow and see.”

Chris was able to call his mother back and tell her that he would be able to make it in two weeks. Actually, it worked out well because he could be in the house to help the aide move anything that needed to be moved and make sure that his mother got settled.

LaSalle was glad to be heading home since the last two weeks had the team working overtime. The fleet had finally shipped out and the crew had spent the whole preceding week on shore leave partying like time was about to end. He had just put the final items in his suitcase when his phone rang. Oh crap he thought. The only unlisted calls that he received were usually from one of his snitches.

“Hey you” Sonja said in her sweetest voice. “I’m sitting here at my computer wondering why I don’t have any messages from you.”

“Look Sonja, it’s been crazy ever since I got back. Plus my mom fell and broke her hip. I’m getting ready to head to Alabama right this minute. So what’s up with you? Looks like this mission went quickly.”

“You know I can’t talk to you about that Christopher. I just wanted to let you know that I was back in country”.

“So what do you have planned or are you on to your next big caper?”

“I was given a few days off for recovery but don’t have plans right now.”

“Hey, why don’t you fly down to the farm and spend a few days laying under the big oak trees. You can bring your tiny swimming suit and we’ll go over to my father’s house and swim.” 

Sonja quickly agreed and hung up to make her flight arrangements. She texted Chris her flight information then went to her bedroom to try to sleep.

Sonja wasn’t sure she wanted this particular flight south but she had been on some questionable aircraft over the past year and surely this U.S. airline had a better safety record she concluded. She was surprised to realize both how much she had missed LaSalle and how safe at that moment that she felt in his embrace. LaSalle promised her that he would show her around the property in the morning. Mrs. LaSalle was already asleep by the time the two of them got back from the airport.

They sat up and talked until well past 2 a.m. This time it was Sonja that fell asleep talking. Once again she woke up in bed. She was happy that Chris had taken her on a tour of the house when they took her luggage up to his sister’s room so at least now she sort of knew where she was. She put her robe on and found her way downstairs where she was greeted by Mrs. LaSalle’s barking dog. “Scout stop” Chris shouted out. “Come here Scout. This is Percy. She’s my friend. See. Sonja hold your hand out and let him sniff you. See Scout she’s a sweetie.”

Momma always has stuff in the freezer” LaSalle commented “She makes the best fried potatoes. I know you will love them and they fit into your vegan lifestyle. I thought I would go fishing today if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure Chris. I have a stack of magazines to go through that showed up while I was gone. They barely made it to the creek. Sonja took a bad tumble on the tree root and fell down. Chris drop everything to help her get back up to her feet. They couldn’t tell if was the clean air or the birds chirping but there was something in her face that seemed to require him to kiss her. Unfortunately this time he couldn’t control the passion of the moment and they both realized it.

They did finally make it down to the water but he couldn’t help but notice the quick glances that she kept giving him. “Hey Percy” he shouted over to her. “ I think this last fish will do it. Momma will love these.”

Sonja had had more than enough bugs and humidity for one day. “I’m going to get a quick shower”. She had been in her room a few minutes when she heard the water come on again. All right she thought, I’m going to do this. 

About two minutes after she heard the water stop, she knocked on Chris’ door with only her robe on. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist when she opened the door. “Hey” she said coyly “I need some lotion rubbed on my back where a couple of bugs bit me. Can you help me out?” If there was an audible answer, she didn’t hear it. After he put the lotion on her back he excused himself for a moment and found his shaving kit. ‘Equipped’ he started to peruse her body relishing each new found location.

Sonja realized that she could not go to sleep. While she was indeed exactly where she wanted to be wrapped up in Christopher LaSalle’s arms, her mind and her heart went into battle again just like they did when she encountered him in South America. There is no future in this her head said while her heart told her that she wanted more. No, she wanted him. The morning found them in the shower together and then right back into his bed.

“Country Mouse why are you so quiet” he asked.

“I’m not sure if I want to say” she replied.

“So how will I know what to do?”

Sonja slowly turns to face Chris. “I had no idea that this would happen Chris. I always knew I had feelings for you. I tried my best to forget you when I left New Orleans and did for the most part. But you took my breath away when I looked up and saw you walk into that restaurant a couple months ago. It was like my life had passed in front of my eyes. I knew then that I wanted to be right here where I am now. In New Orleans I was this close” as she shows her thumb and fore finger together “to being in love with you. Now that space has evaporated, and I don’t know what to do next.”

“Well let’s just give it some time and see where it goes. I’m open if you are”.

“All right Chris. I think I can do that.”

Sonja had four more days that she could stay in Alabama. One would have thought they would have grown tired of each other but both shed tears as she boarded the aircraft back to Washington, D.C.

“Come back to me City Mouse” Chris said choked up. 

“You will be my motivation, Chris, to do just that” Sonja replied nearly sobbing.”

The days turned in to weeks and then to two months. Chris was puzzled when he began receiving e-mails from a woman he did not know on his personal e-mail. They only said ‘all is well’. It took three of them for him to realize that they had something to do with his City Mouse.

There would come a time that Sonja could confirm that they were actually from her. She checked in periodically with her agency and a secretary friend of hers would log into a secret account the deployed team members could use to get messages out to their spouses. This process would be of great comfort to him in the future as their relationship continued to grow.


	6. Reassignment

“Hello Agent LaSalle” Sonja says as the screen comes up.

“A little formal aren’t you Sonja?”

“Yes, it is. This is about business. I need to fly through ‘Nola on Friday. I was hoping that you could meet me at the airstrip.”

“Well of course. Just me or anyone else on the team?”

No. I think just you would be fine. I’ll see you at 1430 then.

Click, the screen went blank.

Christopher LaSalle stood there flat footed. While stunned, he couldn’t say that this was the oddest conversation that he had ever had with Sonja Percy. To top it off he received a cryptic e-mail from that strange account that simply said “two days”. LaSalle still had no idea what all this meant. Friday couldn’t come soon enough. Sonja was at the hanger waiting for him when he got out of the truck.

“Hi honey” Sonja quickly said as she stood tippy toe to kiss him. “Okay Chris, I see that look on your face. Ten seconds before the screen came up, my boss walked into the secure room. I had to think quick on my feet. As soon as the screen went dark, he asked the tech to patch us into a Middle East location.”

“Well, I know you are wondering why I was contacting you. I’m being reassigned to the United Kingdom. The Intel community is refocusing its efforts after several compromises by our government. I can’t give you the details, but we have had some serious issues for the past five decades. You probably heard the name Valerie Plame in your history books. Well she’s not the only one whose cover has been exposed by a big mouth politician in Washington. Chris, I thought what I was doing before was ‘off the chain” this is twice as exciting. It also means that I will be gone for over a year. So now the question is what happens to us?”

“Boy that’s a lot to digest Sonja. Let’s grab some take out and go to my place.

Sonja was enjoying her Cobb salad when Chris got up and walked into his bedroom. “Heres’ he said handing her a garment bag. “I thought you might like this.”

“What is it?”

“A surprise silly!”

Sonja unzips the bag to find an exquisite violet night gown. 

“I put towels in the dryer to warm up, so why don’t you go start the shower.”

“A little presumptuous of you Agent LaSalle” Sonja replies

“Not presumptuous ma’am – just a little needy.”

Sonja picked up her smaller bag and headed toward the bedroom.

Later that evening while wrapped up in his arms he asked her what her move meant to them. Those were the last words Sonja heard that day.

“Sonja are you going got answer me? Sonja” Chris said then laughed out loud as he realized it was 2 a.m. D.C. time.

It took Sonja a few awkward glances from Chris the next morning to realize that she had fallen asleep mid-sentence the night before.

They spent most of Saturday on the water at Chris’ home hoping that Chris wouldn’t draw a case. Fate was kind to them and he was able to be with her until she had to board her flight to South America. Both were stoic as they waited for her boarding call. He knew better not to ask about her mission and was surprised when she volunteered that she would be back in a week. He wasn’t sure if he could handle her tears but reached to brush away a wayward tear while holding back his own. Even he was not ready for this moment. He knew that she was heading directly into danger and that he would not be there to have her back.


	7. The Job

“You were in there a long time Country Mouse” Percy said to Chris as he emerged from her home office.

“I was just catching up with Momma. She had had this long conversation with Rachel Modine…”

Once again Chris LaSalle witnessed a change in the look on Sonja’s face. “I hurt you that day, didn’t I?”

“What?” Percy responds with a question in her voice.

“I hurt you that day in the Squad Room when Rachel first walked in and I introduced you as my co-worker. You had the same look in your eyes. Look at me Sonja” he said tersely. “I’m sorry. I want to make this clear that I never want to cause you pain again. I knew then that you meant something more to me than that but the words had already escaped my lips. I recognized that it was another boneheaded move that I made with you. I’m not sure how you will ever be able to forgive me for all the stuff that I have done.”

“Keep groveling Country Mouse and you just might get there someday” Sonja replied.

“So you never asked why I came back so suddenly Sonja. I have had a lot of time to digest what you told me last month. I need to go to Europe with you. I can’t let you go away from me this time. I had been thinking what type of jobs would be available to me there. I want to visit with a friend of mine who is stationed in the Middle East and see if he has any suggestions.

“Well Chris it just so happens that I have a briefing in ten days. They put it on a Friday on purpose so that spouses could arrange to have that day off. Why don’t you see if you can fly back out for that Friday and attend the session with me.”

The information sessions were as intense as any mission briefs that Sonja had undergone. She had no idea what ¾ of the forms were that they discussed. Fortunately for her there were factsheets with all of the forms that were discussed. Luckily for both Percy and LaSalle, their immunizations as well as passports were up to date.

The Human Resources staff talked about employment opportunities for dependents. There was that word again Sonja thought to herself – ‘dependents’. She brushed it off not realizing what a key word that it was and how it would become very important to her.

Overwhelmed with the day’s activities, Sonja suggested that they get dinner to go at Chris’ favorite steak place. Finally back at the condo, she whispered in his ear the suggestion that he go fill the bathtub while she put dinner on a very low setting in the warmer. She knew exactly where the bath would lead. Two hours later they managed to find their way back to the kitchen.

Sonja quickly rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while Chris found a small baking dish to put his leftover steak into. He went into her office to find a movie to play on her TV screen. He remembered seeing all of five minutes of the movie.

On Saturday morning they got up to go run at the fitness center down the street. After he had showered, he went into the kitchen to cut up the rest of the steak into strips and cooked himself a breakfast of steak and eggs. Sonja just scrunched up her nose at the smell of the eggs cooking and took her coffee out onto the balcony.

They both enjoyed their selves that night as they made their way to one of Percy’s favorite night spots. Sonja noticed that LaSalle held back on the drinking and mentioned it to him later that night while wrapped in his arms in her bed.

“Sonja, how long have you been around? Alcohol does nothing to stimulate a man’s libido. I can drink any night. Right now I just want to be with my lady!”

Sunday passed by way too quickly for the both of them. It was time for their now well-known path to the airport.

Once back at the condo, Sonja went online to look at her schedule for the next week and then headed to bed. She was long asleep before LaSalle’s flight had touched down in ‘Nola.

Chris LaSalle was as weary as he had ever remembered. He loved being with Sonja and while his mind and heart never complained, his body sometimes gave him negative feedback. The mail was piled up on the front porch when he got to the house. He was able to gather it all in one trip. He did wonder what was in this white box and went back to find it. It had special delivery markings on it. Upon closer observation he realized that it had Sonja’s return address on it. What in the world he wondered as he reached in his pocket for a his pocket knife. Inside the box was a CD. He walked over to play it and was shocked to see Sonja in the video dressed in 1930’s attire. She started singing a song that he was vaguely familiar with. He watched in amazement as she crooned her way across the screen singing an old Ella Fitzgerald song “The Man I Love”.

LaSalle picked up his phone to call her stopping as he realized it was nearly three a.m. in Washington. He held up his phone and snapped a photo of his haggard face and wrinkled clothes and texted “are you sure that this is the man you love?” He turned up the volume as he walked into his bedroom to find something to sleep in and finally found rest with a warm smile on his face and in his heart.


	8. The Marriage

After talking to others who had had overseas assignments, Sonja realized that they needed to be married to allow him to be her legal spouse before they left the United States. Sonja had her heart on being married at Queens House in the U.K. She had met an Army chaplain when she had a week-long assignment with the U.S. Air Force in Rota Spain. He had just finished TDY assignment in London. Sonja asked him if he had ever been to the Queens House. Oh yes, he told her. The property was built for James I’s queen. It is an exquisite former royal resident set in the green and leafy surroundings of Greenwhich Park. It has wonderful views across the gardens of the history Greenwhich to the River Thames.

It is said to be the first and finest classical building and a masterpiece of 17th century architecture. The house itself is fill with art and design classics both old and new including painting by great British and European masters.

A year later, Sonja would indeed have the wedding of her dreams at this wonderful historical property. They took a weekend trip to France via the Chunnel and found Chris an authentic French suit. While there were more expensive designers in London, Sonja was encouraged to look at a Mira gown which she ultimately bought. There were just a few of their associates at the wedding. The biggest expense of the wedding were the photographs which look like they came out of a picture book.

To resolve their current situation, Chris flew back two weeks later knowing that he would be able to catch a training flight back to the Naval Air Station Tuesday night. They drove over to Virginia Monday morning and got married. Each took a copy of the license with them. The filed document arrived five business days later. 

Sonja’s skills at planning did not end the day she married him. They planned out every aspect of their life for the next five years and in the long term for retirement and when they would have their children. She had visited with a co-worker’s husband who was a counselor right after they decided they would marry. He recommended some pre-martial materials and that they spend several nights online with each other discussing their assessment of each life situations listed in the materials. 

Sonja would remain concerned for the first two years of their marriage that Christopher had sacrificed too much. While she appreciated how willing he was to do it, she still felt guilty. The guilt finally evaporated when Christopher encountered a teen age military dependent at a gym on the base one day. The girl witnessed him putting his gun holster on and was aware because of his Alabama twang that he was an American. She quickly spilled out that a British girl she knew was in trouble. 

Chris was glad that she never knew the depth of the issue. He discovered the girl she knew was being trafficked. Chris worked with the local British authorities who had been monitoring the operation. The young woman was able to provide information that they were missing in their investigation. In the end, the National Crime Agency assembled a complete picture of the crimes and coordinated a nationwide action executed in an eighteen hour time frame. The sweep rescued sixty women from all over Britain.

Married life was better than either of the LaSalles could have imagined. The first six months of Sonja’s assignment was spent in London. That allowed them the time to enroll in a marriage enrichment class on one of the bases. Neither realized how much they needed the counseling. Both carried baggage from their childhood and time in the business. Christopher thought back to what a horrible person he had become through his time in New Orleans during Katrina. Then dealing with the issues of his father and his brother Cade as well as Savannah’s death was almost too much for him to bear. 

There was more than one night that he laid in bed with his new wife again weeping. No one could have ever told him the depth of Percy’s kindness. He knew there was some vulnerability there from the time when she let Nadine go and from watching her interaction with both Mary and Tammy but what he learned from her responses to him and the grief that the sessions had unleashed in him actually stunned him. It would be years before he thought it was wise to disclose his assessment of her during those months to her but some of those tears came because he realized just how lucky he was to have found her.

Rough tough Sonja was an oxymoron. There was no doubt in her heart or mind just how much her new husband loved her, but it was because of that she was finally able to release some of that pain that was bound up within her. The fact that he opened up to her surprised her. How much he seemed to care about her own hurt caught her by surprise. She was happy to have so much one on one time with her husband not realizing that this would be one of the few times in the first five years of their marriage that they would be together every night.

Learning to golf was one of the funniest experiences of her life. LaSalle loved it and loved being in the UK and being able to play it was worth any sacrifice that he could have made. Sonja never understood it and how he felt about the game. Neither of them liked cricket or rugby. They were American football fans through and through. They did learn to appreciate ice hockey. Tennis and Track and Field were quite similar however the meters and feet would cause LaSalle distress for years to come.


	9. Before England

Christopher LaSalle remembered reading in a textbook about the most stressful time periods in life. Now he faced three of the top four. A new spouse, a new job and a new physical location. He was actually excited about all three.

His new wife was the highest on his list. It was only in his marriage and personal counseling that he really realized what a perfect match he had found. Three years together at NCIS had shown them how much they thought a like. Their sweeps with each other were almost like a musical presentation. He was often in awe at how she learned to anticipate his next move. Some how she learned the movement of his feet and then his head and eyes indicating which direction he would move.

Once she knew he loved her, she had opened up to him in ways that surprised him. Of course, he could never have known the pain in her life. This interaction would continue for the remaining decades of their life together.

Sonja had somehow figured out LaSalle a little sooner than he did her. Of course, she had witnessed several of the most painful parts of his life. The death of his childhood sweetheart, the loss of a little boy he thought was his son, the death of his father, his business going under and him pushing her away from him.

Chris had taken a four day leave to fly to London to help Sonja chose their new quarters in the Embassy Gardens. His body was not happy with the short turnaround time. Once again their innate connection facilitated them choosing the same unit as their final choice with no coercion from the other one. While Percy preferred a different floor plan, it was the location of the unit allowing them to clearly see the primary access point to the compound that was the determining factor. His last day in country was spent shopping for furniture. Sonja was persistent that he assist in the selection. He assumed that she was already implementing what she had learned in their marriage counseling, but she told him it was because she was tired of always making all of the decisions. They were awarded a four-bedroom unit and decided to furnish a guest bedroom and have an office that they would share.

Chris returned to New Orleans for one last month. The days went by faster than LaSalle would have thought. He took one afternoon to visit the NOPD. He was happy to learn that his former partner Richard Marino had actually cleaned up his act. He had been back on duty for two weeks. LaSalle was also surprised to see that he had dropped about twenty-five pounds since he last saw him.

The NCIS team had a wonderful dinner for him at the ‘Vessel Nola’. He and King did a ‘dance’ and both managed to make it through the dinner without crying.

Laurel walked out the door with him and she was the one who finally made him cry.

“Look at you young lady” he said to her as he started to choke up. “You were wearing braces and pigtails the first time that I saw you. Now here you are all grown up”.

“Thanks Chris” she said as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you for protecting my father. Thank you for being so kind to him. Thank you for listening”.

The movers came the next day. LaSalle didn’t have much to move. His furniture was mostly seconded hand so he donated some to the Salvation Army and put the rest on the garbage heap. He shipped the gun closet to Alabama. It cost him a fortune but he wasn’t ready to give up some of his guns yet and knew he could retrieve them once Sonja’s temporary duty was completed.

Chris left the next morning headed to Alabama to see his family. He had reluctantly sold his trusty truck. It was too big to drive overseas as a POV plus he had the bed underneath to hold weapons that they used at NCIS. The LaSalles had decided to ship Sonja’s jeep since public transportation was so readily available and that they would be living close to both of their work sites. Cade got a weekend pass and seemed to benefit the most at being back at the homeplace with the family. The weekend passed by quickly.

The first six months together were wonderful. Both Sonja and Christopher were home each night. They took every opportunity to visit ethnic neighborhood restaurants and/or sidewalk eateries with cultural foods. Many weekends they didn’t even bother getting dressed but took the time to enjoy each other and reading materials to assist them in learning their new jobs and about the greater London area.

As the assignment progressed, Sonja ventured out of the U.K. five or six days at a time. Sonja came home solemn faced one Tuesday. Chris knew her well enough to know this was not good news. “Well honey, they are going to extend this tour two years.” Sonja did not expect the response that she got from her husband. 

“Two years? That means that I will be able to go to Scotland and play a couple of ‘courses’.” Sonja just rolled her eyes and got up to secure her weapon. She realized she still had a lot to learn about Christopher LaSalle.

Several months into an assignment, Sonja realized that she would most likely miss their third wedding anniversary. Chris understood that it went with the job as he had watch King’s marriage dissolve. A week after his anniversary he was sitting in cafeteria of the Embassy waiting on Sonja’s friend from the Passport Office. They were halfway through eating when her phone rang. “Sorry Chris, I need to get back upstairs to sign a document. See you later”.

“That’s a pretty wife you have there young man” the old lady said heavy with a South African accent. 

“Oh, that’s not my wife. That is one of the other employees that works here.”

“Well you were sitting awful close to her. What would your wife think?”

Chris was a little put off and began to gather his lunch box containers. “Black women can be a little vicious if they suspect you are cheating on them” she added. Wait a minute Chris thought as he looked horror struck at the old woman. Sonja couldn’t hold her laughter any longer. The old woman was his wife in disguise. Chris was stunned!

“Hey honey. This is what I do. This is why I never get caught. I’ll have to take you one day to meet my support team. They are masters at what they do as well. So now, you young thing, how about taking me to your love nest and join me in the soaker tub?”


	10. Country Mouse and City Mouse Back Together Again.

It had been a challenging morning for Christopher LaSalle when his wife called unexpectedly. “Hey, I’m having lunch with Karin today. Can I stop in and say hi to my man while I am in the building?”

“Sure Sonja. It’s been a really crazy morning. I could use a kind face to see right now.”

The morning progressed and LaSalle had to admit that he was looking forward to his wife’s smiling face. The smile on his face did not last long however when Sonja appeared accompanied by her supervisor of all people. He suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was everything he could do not to address him ‘Mr. Big Stuff’ as Sonja called him.

Sonja was on loan to the Secret Intelligence Service (SIS), commonly known as MI6. It is the foreign intelligence service of the government of the United Kingdom tasked mainly with the covert overseas collection and analysis of human intelligence (HUMINT) in support of the UK's national security. Sonja’s direct supervisor was Colin Davies who served as the Deputy Director General. So Director General, what you brings you my way? This is bad news isn’t it?”

“Well I guess it depends on your viewpoint of the issue. Relax Mr. LaSalle, I think you might like this suggestion.”

“We are getting ready to move into a new phase of our operation. Agent Percy’s will be taking on the role of a cabaret singer. We are booking her on various American military bases around Europe and the Middle East to sing in their clubs on Friday night. We will also be offering to book her privately on Saturday nights in homes or clubs of well known, what we would call ‘risky individuals’. It was Sonja’s regular partner that suggested that we augment the team to strengthen it and also to ensure that she is under our eyes 24/7. Europeans play dirty when it comes to females. While we know that Sonja is truly a kick ass agent, brute force is something that cannot always be compensated for. The support staff in this phase would be all male agents. You would be added as her boyfriend and thus it would not be odd for you to be in her hotel room all hours of the day and night.” 

“I spoke with your old supervisor at NCIS New Orleans who confirmed that the two of you were one of the best teams he ever had work for him. He said you had this kind of elastic thread between the two of you. I am hoping that you would consider it and let me know within a week or so if this would interest you.”

LaSalle was truly stunned. Be with his wife every day of the week? Have his wife’s back again and know that she was truly safe? “Wait a minute Davies, I don’t have to think about this even for a minute. The answer is absolutely yes.”

Sonja’s new musical team spent six weeks of preparation for their concerts. “So who’s your favorite singer” she Chris asked one night when they were at the USO club in London. “Well, Dolly and Bonnie Riatt are my all-time favorites” then he proceeded to list a long line of current Country music stars.

To be honest, LaSalle had some reservations once he was brought up to date on the operation. Some of the Saturday events were scheduled in countries formerly aligned with the Soviet Union as well as Middle Eastern Kingdoms. Not only were those locations dangerous for the pretend band ensemble, he suspected that there were some behind the scenes operations going on as well. He never slept well. His boss and his best friend in London often commented on his being lethargic when on the job Wednesdays and Thursdays. One of his teammates noticed how jumpy he got during the six months he was in and out of the Embassy.

In the end he was glad that the project was finally over. He loved being with his wife but the romantic liaison that he envisioned was not how their time together was executed. He spent too much time in the ‘other room’ while the team met next door. Sonja was often too tired for their normal extra curricular romantic escapades or too tense to enjoy his enticing efforts to set the mood.

Their final endeavor was in Berlin. Sonja spent most of the night off the stage standing as near to him as she dared. She finally introduced her last song. “This song is dedicated to the most special person in my life”. Sonja pranced, strutted and rotated her hips while standing a discreet distance from LaSalle as she sang Bonnie’s “No Getting Over You”. 

This was another surprising secret that his wife had successfully kept from him. It was only later that night that she revealed to him it was the first song that she did with the band in rehearsals. She already knew the schedule and the mission and knew it would be challenging for him. How? Because she knew who Christopher LaSalle was. She knew exactly how Agent LaSalle kept her safe in the past and how there would be aspects in this mission that might drive him to drink worrying about her safety when she was away from him but yet so close.

She knew she had a multi-day debriefing coming up the next week. The team was in twelve hour sessions. It was important for them to document all of the information that they had uncovered while in the Middle East while it was fresh in their minds. She had the next week off and had asked Chris to take a few days off as well. Sonja had booked them a stay at Hever Castle in Kent. 

She knew her husband and she knew the man Christopher LaSalle. While he never said a word to her or her team, she knew he was angry, no unsettled at the way the operation had unfolded. He had never held onto her that tight. There were several nights that she had to free herself from his grip. Even then he never said a word. There came a time after the first month that she wasn’t sure if he even knew that he was doing it. She would be talking to the band or working on a song and suddenly feel his glare on her being. She would look up or turn around and see him watching her. His classic LaSalle smile was gone and replaced with a plastic one.

The Embassy had made sure that they got the best rooms at the Castle. After hours of walking the grounds and riding the horses, he began to soften. She cried first. “This had to be one of the worst ideas that I ever considered Country Mouse. I thought it would be good for us to be together again. I knew the mission would have some danger and I knew I couldn’t be any safer than having you as my second set of eyes”.

“But Sonja, that was it. I was only your bodyguard and even then I didn’t know where you were at times. It worried me. It seemed that you were all keeping me out of the loop. I suddenly realized that I was not really a part of this operation. I know how to be a team player, but I wasn’t in this situation. I had no idea what was really going on. You would climb into bed with me, stiff, worried and I had no idea why you were agitated. Even if I had asked you, you couldn’t have told me what was going on.” 

“Chris you should have said something”.

“What would I have said Sonja. That it wasn’t fair? Should I have acted like a child because I was left out of the game? It was the game of all your lives Sonja. I had to grin and bear it. But I would never have traded the opportunity to have your back once again. Then I wondered about it one night when you pushed my arms away from you. I wasn’t sure what had happened but realized that you were as far away from me on the other side of the bed as you could be. I expected you to be you and to initiate intimacy but you didn’t and I felt I was pushing it knowing that you were tired from your concerts in the evening and your team planning in the day time”.

“Well, that will never happen again Country Mouse. I should never have allowed you to be put in that position. Christopher I love you more than anything in the world. I appreciate that you came here with me and have supported me in everything that I have done. Maybe it’s time for us to go back to the States”.

“No Sonja. I would never ask you to do that. This was a learning experience for the both of us. Here we are talking through it. I love you as much today as I did six months ago. We appear to have learn that there is at least one boundary in our marriage and not being equal partners is not it. You have returned to me on every overseas mission you have deployed on. It was clear to us both why I was on this one with you. It’s over. Let’s just close the book on that part of our life.

The next three days were spent in the rare summer sun of England. The LaSalles returned to London rested, relaxed and in love as ever.


	11. And Baby Makes Three, I Mean Four

Five years into the assignment the LaSalles decided to return to the states to see family and to get their medical exams completed by American personnel. Sonja took the time to visit with her former OBGYN about her NEXPLANON implant. Well, you are going on year four of the five-year effectiveness. If you decide to get pregnant, you will need to enhance your diet to include a folic acid supplement, Vitamin B-12, Iron and Zinc. You will be 37 at that time. We have no idea why African American women have challenges carrying their babies. Even well-known women with access to excellent health care have difficulties with full term babies and serious deliveries. Your husband might also want to improve his diet as well. 

Overall the visit went well. Chris headed back to New Orleans for a week to get some serious fishing in while Sonja put in time at the FBI training facilities. He flew back on Saturday and they took a flight the next day to Toronto. Canada was one of the few countries that Sonja could visit and not have a target on her back. 

It was only when they were hiking through the Jasper National Park that they realized how badly that they needed this time together away from their daily responsibilities. They had left their weapons locked up at the FBI headquarters and entered Canada on tourist visas. Chris and Sonja realized at one point that they had sat an entire hour just watching the wildlife while holding on to each other. The Althabasca Glacier was a sight to behold particularly for LaSalle who had had limited encounters with snow and ice. They chose to take two more days at the end of the rail trip through the Canadian Rockies to tour Vancouver which had hosted the 2010 Olympic Games. They stayed up most of their last night there knowing that they had plenty of time to sleep as they flew back to D.C. and then on to the UK within a few days time.

Sonja jumped right back into an intense mission as soon as they returned to the U.K. Then she had another one that she thought would never end.

She didn’t feel so hot when she got back to the UK. She already had a long list of things to do at home including finding a present for her husband’s birthday.

The second week back she thought about skipping a day at the office but realized that she couldn’t since she had a classified briefing at 1300. She barely made it around the corner from their residence when she slammed on the brakes and ran for the curb. Three minutes later she still wasn’t sure if she could manage driving. Finally arriving at work, she decided to enter through the back door. As soon as her hand reached the handle, she grimaced remembering the screener she hated the most was on this door. He wasn’t ever nice to Sonja. He had no idea that the reason he was now stuck on the rear entrance was because of Sonja’s complaints to the facility manager. 

Well, he hadn’t changed. He barked out directions to Sonja but this time she responded orally to him. Okay Mr. Johnson, just kind of hurry would you. I came in this door because I knew there were restrooms close to the entrance. I wouldn’t want to puke all over the conveyor belt. He looked at her in horror and then said “well I know you well enough Agent Percy, just go on through.” Sonja really wanted to laugh out loud but she had gotten what she needed – quick access to the vending machine to get herself a Sprite. She had a few minutes after she arrived at her desk and thought she might want to get to the doctor later that day. She was fortunate that there was a cancellation at 4:30.

“Hello Mrs. LaSalle. I’m surprised to see you here today.”

“Well it is what it is and I feel awful and you were right down the street.” 

“All right. I’ll send the Tech in a draw some blood and leave you a pee cup.”

Sonja was deeply engrossed in her new novel when the doctor re-entered the room. “Well, I guess this will be happy news Mrs. LaSalle. Your pregnancy test came back positive.” 

“What” Sonja exclaimed! “A baby. A baby! Oh, I can’t believe it!”

She left happier than she could ever remember Sonja became a little sneakier around the house after dark. Her stomach was starting to protrude as she quickly gained some weight around the middle and she wasn’t ready to tell her secret yet. Chis always had something to talk about including his upcoming birthday so he wasn’t as attuned to Sonja’s quiet state.

Christopher’s birthday finally arrived. Sonja had awakened him with kisses and special wishes before he left for the office. Thirty-five minutes later he arrived at his desk to find a vase of flowers. He chuckled as he noticed the blue Scottish Thistle among the white roses. He had encountered the flower during his first-time out golfing in Scotland. Percy never let it go that he was supposed to be such a great ‘hunter’ and had been ambushed by the surprisingly painful plant. He knew that they could only be from his beloved wife. He also discovered a wrapped gift. He couldn’t wait to open it but thought he should hold back a minute and read the card. 

“Honey, just something special for you to read the next few months”. He tore the paper away and quickly read the title of the book ‘How to Parent Twins’. “What? What?” he shouted as he tried to hold his phone. Finally reaching Sonja he asked with a loud and excited voice “We’re pregnant?”

“Yes, Christopher. With two babies!”

“Are they boys or girls” he asked excitedly?

“We won’t know for a couple more weeks. But it looks like you will be stuck seeing me every day for at least the next year and a half.”

“Oh Sonja, I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

“Me Neither Country Mouse” she replied.

A few weeks later Chris joined Sonja on her visit to the obstetrician They had decided that they both wanted to know the sex of the babies. They chose the names Christopher ‘King’ and Emily Christine after Brody’s sister and Chris’ mother.

The LaSalles decided to have the babies delivered at Mary's Hospital which is where Prince William and his own children were born. Sonja was more than ready for the children to exit her womb. English doctors want the babies to remain invitro as long as possible. The twins decided to stay two weeks shy of her due date.

The LaSalles decided to hire a night nurse even before the babies were born. CK was a night owl while Emily was already sleeping through the night at seven weeks. She would grow into a petite little girl mirroring her mother’s size while her brother emulated their father in height and with their uncle Cade’s broad shoulders.

Sonja returned to work when the twins were six months old. The whole family had visited the States so they could meet their family and friends. Pride was as proud as any grandfather with his namesake. Merrie and Tammy both cried as they held the miniature Sonja for the first time.

Life proceeded with all the joys and challenges of life of a family with children and two working parents. The two children were only alike in their brain power and their appreciation of the arts. Both were as smart as a whip. Regardless of how society wanted to ‘peg’ them, one was a ‘boy’ and one was a ‘girl’. 

Guns and horses were a normal part of English young people’s lives. Emily excelled in the sport of Equestrian. One of Chris’ colleagues kept horses on their land. Emily was fortunate that she was able to enter ‘Eventing’ which combined dressage, show jumping, and the horse version of cross country. She really liked the jumping and dressage and couldn’t decide which one to focus in. Her second year of riding was an Olympic year. As she watched the British riders prepare for the UK Olympic trials, she realized she didn’t have to choose between the two.

Chris Junior gave in to the call of soccer. While he could play basketball, he was not around enough higher skilled players to develop his knowledge and ability. There had been serious talk about transferring Chris to the middle school on one of the military bases but even at a young age Chris knew that he wanted to be physician. The three of them agreed that the American School, that was also staffed with British nationals, was the best choice for him to pursue his objective. He was satisfied with riding the bench for the first two seasons in high school until he took on extra science projects and advanced academic work in preparation for college.

It was extremely difficult for Sonja to be away from her children. Her friend Karin soon intervened and helped Christopher in documenting the children’s lives while she was away. Most of the ‘first’ for both of the children were caught on a recording. Sonja could watch them again when she returned to their apartment and have the scene narrated by Chris or their childcare giver. Sonja particularly loved it when the children were old enough to tell their own version of the story to her. It was a beautiful interaction between parent and child to re-live that moment and for the children to be able to share their own assessment of the activity with their often absent mother.

Chris decided that he was happy with where he was professionally. He recognized that while he made a great contribution to his employer that he really wanted to be the best possible father that he could be to his children. He also realized that his marriage needed to be a true partnership. He knew what Sonja did and how important her job was to their country. This was one of the few places that that job could be done. They retained the nanny two additional years past their family life plan. Once she left, they replaced her with a professional cook. They recognized that it was important for the twins to have the ‘fuel’ to allow them to safely excel in their chosen sport and to feed their physical brain. The cook also mastered Sonja’s vegan regime. Best of all, it gave the entire family more time to spend together by not having to cook, shop and plan the meals.

Sonja rose through the ranks of her agency. Year fifteen brought them to another decision about their family. Should they return to the States or finish out her employment years overseas. Much of the thought evolved around the children’s future education. While there were many fine ungraduated colleges in the States, the opportunity of Christopher Junior attending a named English college was something that had to be strongly considered. The LaSalles wanted that choice to be his. They tip toed around it until his fourth year in secondary school. It was finally one of his counselors that broached the subject. Some of the young people who were UK citizens were starting their preparation for the **Bio Medical Admissions Test (BMAT).** The BMAT is required to be taken by any applicant applying for a course in Medicine, Biomedical Science and Dentistry in the UK.

It was decided that Chris would play an initial season of soccer at the advanced level then a second if he liked it. He would spend the spring after that first season studying with a tutor for the BMAT. Then he would take advance science and mathematics courses his last two years of secondary school.

Young Chris knew early on that some of his British classmates resented his academic prowess. They had no idea that the American instructors provided Chris with their home numbers to ring them up whenever he needed assistance with a particular area. It also helped that the LaSalle’s chef plied them with American sweets that they missed from being at home in the States. LaSalle never told Sonja of the ‘political’ element of their son’s academic pursuits but both he and their son were just fine with the fact that Chris ended up second in his class to a UK student. The UK universities took great pleasure that their students ‘bested’ the Americans at their own ‘game’. Thus, there was no resentment at the consideration of the ‘American’ for admission to their stealth medical training program.

Emily, on the other hand, chose to attend classes provided on the military bases that allowed her to complete her college education at an American extension program. Emily excelled in foreign languages particularly Arabic. Sonja wasn’t so sure that she wanted her teenage daughter on a military base taking classes with grown American service members. In the end it all worked out when a new MI6 employee needed to attend training to brush up on her own high school instruction. Sonja’s department arranged for her to attend the same courses. Emily would later enroll full time at the SOAS University of London which specialized in the study of Asia, Africa and the Near and Middle East. 

The Nanny’s departure also gave them back their office providing plenty of study/workspace for four industrious people. LaSalle noticed that it had not been that quiet in the house since the twins were born. He walked up on his wife more than once scaring her with his quiet gait.

Their life changed again when an instructor position opened up at one of the American air bases. The position was not only in England but allowed Sonja to have regular Monday thru Friday hours. While LaSalle was more than happy to have his wife home with him, it proved to be more challenging for both of the young people who were used to interacting with their less demanding father. Sonja didn’t care how old they were. If she was paying for their room and board at her house, they were going to have rules and mandatory interaction with her.


	12. Homeward Bound

During her last week in the U.K. Sonja made arrangements to meet with her personal trainer and brought her husband with her. “This Christopher, is Master Sergeant Quincy Johnson. See I told you he was big.” All three of them laughed out loud.

Sonja had met the Master Sergeant, or ‘Big ‘em’ as she called him, one day in the gym on the base. She literally ran into him not paying attention while on her phone texting. He quickly reached down to pick her up off the floor. “Sorry little lady, you didn’t give me any room to get past you” he bellowed!

Sonja saw him again about a month later in the Base Exchange magazine shop. He had his dress uniform on with a chest full of medals. “Well that means you have really been around right” Percy inquired?

“Well yes ma’am. I just finished my eighteenth year with the Army. I have done tours in South Korea, Afghanistan and Alaska.”

“So what are all those for?” She listened intently as he pointed to each ribbon and medal on his chest.

“So what are you doing here now?” 

“I work with young soldiers who want to become Special Forces. I do what civilians would call extreme physical fitness. I also help coach the high school Boys Basketball team.”

“Too bad that you don’t train civilians. I’m getting lax and I miss my gym back in the States.”

“So just what do you do?”

“It’s classified and if I told you, they would send us both to Leavenworth” Sonja replied chuckling out loud.

“Well if this is the time of day that you are available, you are welcome to shadow my training class. We’ll see if you are as tough as you think you are.”

The Master Sergeant was impressed that Percy put the time into her work out routine to reach the same standards as many of the soldiers that he trained each cycle. He was further impressed with Sonja because she could bench press her own weight which was a great accomplishment among any athlete male or female.

Sonja knew her husband well and she was a little confused at her LaSalle’s curt questions to the Master Sergeant.

“So what’s going on with you tonight Christopher” she asked after they had gotten back in the jeep?”

“Well if you have to know, it’s because you never told me that your personal trainer looked like a movie star!”

“What? He only sees me when I am wringing wet with sweat Chris! I thought we got past this a long time ago! I have only worked with men for two decades. Mary and Tammy were the only females I ever had to get close to. You know good and well after you finally came to your senses that I never looked at another man. I don’t believe you!”

“Well Agent Percy” he spouts off, “you obviously haven’t looked in the mirror lately. You’ve gained what two pounds since you got pregnant 23 years ago? I can’t tell you how many times that I have been asked how old my daughters were when I was out with you and Emily. You are as beautiful and physically fit as you were on both of the days that I married you”!

That ride home was one of the quietest that Sonja remembered since the twins were born. Her still irritated spouse quickly stowed his weapon and jumped in the shower. Percy followed soon behind him in the shower as he sheepishly allowed her to wash his back before she enticed him into their bed.

What to do about her employment was one of the foremost questions on her mind. Her husband had a couple of years on her and he had not stayed as well in shape as she had been required to do by her agency. Being a spy still gave her thrills but she really didn’t want Chris to go back into the ‘field’. She was glad that she had kept in touch with Raymond Isler over the years. Even though he had retired several before, he still had connections at the FBI.

In the end both of the LaSalles continued to work. Chris snagged a position with NASA as a security specialist at Redstone Arsenal while Sonja was hired by the Defense Intelligence Agency teaching primarily on the Installation and at the Alabama A & M School of Graduate Studies.

They had taken a month off to celebrate their twenty fifth wedding anniversary several years ago. After spending two weeks in Hawaii they took a third and spent it at Christopher’s mother’s farm. He had contemplated selling the place and wanted to think on it for awhile. He walked the grounds and drove around the county to see some his childhood friends that had remained in the area. The visit gave him a great ‘itch’ for fishing which he missed the two decades in England.

The homebuying plan of course centered on finding a house on the water. Chris found several properties on the southwest side of Huntsville to choose from. While La Salle finally got his boat, Sonja bought every piece of furniture that she ever desired. The single story home was even more of a show piece once she added her touches to it. 

No one was one more happy than Sonja when she spied a translator/instructor’s position on the installation. The LaSalles were pleased that Emily could make a significant contribution to her country being involved in the space program while assigned to a position within the continental United States.

It didn’t take Emily long to find ‘the one’ after she settled in to Huntsville. James Mc Farland was an Alabama born and raised young man like her father. He was a featured passenger on LaSalle’s boat most weekends. They decided to have the wedding on the property. Christopher couldn’t have been happier or more proud to play the role of father of the bride and host in this special day his daughter’s life.

The ‘its time’ call came one afternoon from Emily’s husband. Chris drove over to Sonja’s office and they departed for the hospital. As Sonja watched her husband pace back and forth, she was reminded of when the twins were born. He had been so steady attending to her every need in the birthing center. She would never let him how scared she was. They could tell that Emily was smaller, but CJ was endowed with his uncle Cade’s big head and the doctor wasn’t sure if her small stature would allow him to be delivered down the birth canal. It was tough going but in the end she told them to pull him and the head out of her once and for all.

Two hours later Sonja held her first grandchild. James Beau came out with that same wide forehead that was attached to many of the LaSalle men including his great grandfather. Sonja was glad that her husband had learned of his father’s kindness to the many people who worked for him and was able to forgive both himself and his dad for the turmoil in their relationship. Like his mother, little Jimmy was a quiet baby who also slept through the nights early on in his life. Four years later he would be joined by a sister, Sonja Elaine, named after both of her grandmothers.

Chris Junior’s life revolved around every new treatment in his field of medicine. His mother begged him to come home for the Christmas holidays his second year out of med school. To their surprise he met a newly assigned nurse midwife stationed at the base hospital and was instantly smitten. They dated long distance for a year and became engaged. He took a residency position with the University of Alabama Health system. They married three years later.

A year after they were married, young Chris and Megan invited them over for dinner. The invitation was made through his father. While papa LaSalle had taken the lead in raising the children, Sonja’s sixth sense was always more attuned to the children’s hidden issues. She knew something was wrong as soon as she saw her son’s eyes that night. While her husband was his same jovial self, Sonja remained quieter than usual.

Sonja helped Megan clear the table still wondering what could possibly be wrong. The plan was to return to the table and play Bridge but as soon as Sonja’s butt hit the chair, CK cleared his throat. “Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you.”

Sonja bit her lip so hard that she thought that it would bleed. “I know you must remember Miss Rose and Grandfather LaSalle’s friend Nathan Alford. When he passed away, he left a sum of money to start a hospital in South Africa. The hospital is almost finished. I interviewed to be on staff and was accepted. Of course there is also a spot for Megan given her special medical training. We would be leaving in about six months for a term of two years. The Alford Foundation is giving us the entire two years of salary up front. They will additional pay all of our expenses. We are not sure how long of a stretch yet that we will be able to stay given the on going turmoil in the country. We are all hoping that the Country will give us two year visas based on the fact that we will be providing medical care.”

Sonja was concerned that she would fall off the chair. This was not news that she wanted to hear. She had spent way too many years on the continent not to be aware of the ruthless, cut-throat entities that resided there. The first words out her mouth were “are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, mom” CK replied. “We want to do this early in our marriage. We want to give back some of what we have learned in our lives and make a difference.”

Christopher was speechless. He didn’t see this coming and at the moment all he could see was the day that his son skinned up his knee on the playground and ran into his arms for comfort. It was like his entire life passed in front of his eyes. He finally just stood up and went into the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge.

Junior followed his father into the kitchen. “Dad, you’re not going to say anything”?

LaSalle still had no words. Finally, with tears in his eyes, he told his son “I remember when we came back from the doctor the day that you skinned up your knee on the playground. You needed to have a tetanus shot. You told me as we drove home ‘well I know what I want to be when I grow up.’”

“What’s that son” I asked.

“A doctor like Captain Nguyen so I can fix little kid’s boo boos too.” 

“I have been so proud of you Christopher. It takes my breathe away that you want to go and serve in this Country as they continue to try to build their Democracy. But son, that is still a dangerous part of the world. I worried every day for twenty years about your mother being who knew where. It’s going to be a challenge to do that again.” At that, Christopher LaSalle pulled his son into his arms and they wept together.

Sonja chose not to have a conversation that night. She remembered doing this almost thirty years before when her mother forbade her to go D.C. and travel all over the world being in danger and doing who knows what. She got up from her chair and hugged her daughter in law then her son. Then she forcefully told her husband that it was time for them to go.

They were halfway home before Chris spoke to her “I can’t believe that you had no response in there”?

“What would I say Chris? Don’t go? Don’t leave your family behind. Don’t leave the U.S. behind. Don’t be stupid like I was?”

Choked up, not another word came out her mouth that night. She crawled into bed only to begin weeping and then to feel her husband place his arms around her. “I’m so sorry City Mouse” Chris stated. “I know that this is one pain that I cannot take from you. Just know that I love you more than anything and I will do my best to help you survive this.”

The first year passed by quicker than Sonja would ever have thought. She was thankful for the electronic devices that allowed her to speak to Megan and Chris on screen as often as she wished. It was now that she decided to retire. Megan was pregnant with her second child and she decided that she would help with this baby and spend much more time with her than she was able to with her own two children. 

Little Sonja came out looking so much like her grandmother that even she was surprised. Grandma Sonja spent Thursdays at Emily’s house doing the children’s laundry and then brought them home with her to spend Friday with her and their grandfather when he could get off early. 

Sonja looked at her husband one Saturday morning when she came out from taking the children into their house. “You have no idea how I wish I could have done that Sonja” LaSalle remarked while rolling his eyes. “Dumping my kids on a grandparent would have been a great relief in my life as the primary parent.”

It was only at this time in their lives that Sonja freely joined her Country Mouse out on the water. Too much sun, too much humidity and sea sickness was her response to being on any body of water. This watercraft had a covering that allowed her to be shielded from the sun so she finally acquiesced to her husband's desire to have her out there with him. It became a routine event once LaSalle retired a year later.

It had been a rather hot humid day when Sonja returned from grocery shopping and tried to figure out where her husband was. His truck was in the garage. The dogs were in the yard but there were no sign of Chris LaSalle anywhere. She finally gave up and carried the two bags of items for the bathroom and hall closets to the other side of the house. She could hear the shower as she opened the master bedroom door. “Oh there you are Country Mouse” she stated as she headed toward the bathroom closet. Suddenly she was swept off her feet by a strong arm and drug into the shower. “Here wifey, let me help you undress…


End file.
